


Hairless ("Безволосые")

by Zlatatsvet



Series: Loveless Audiodramas [8]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlatatsvet/pseuds/Zlatatsvet
Summary: Странная пара жаждет доказать, что круче Соби.





	Hairless ("Безволосые")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/gifts).

> Перевод для Serpen Storyteller, чьи тексты столько раз поднимали меня.  
Перевод аудиодрамы Hairless, выполнен 02.05.2013.

**Перевод:** Златоцвет (Шут)  
**Вычитка:** Serpensortia  
**Жанр:** аудиодрама  
**Пейринг:** Соби/Рицка  
**Размещение:** нет  
**Disclaimer:** Аудиодрамы к аниме Loveless принадлежат их создателям - студии J.С. Staff и студии Zero-sum, Geneon Entertainment. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды.  
  


**Примечание переводчика:**  
_Перевод сделан в подарок **Serpensortia**_.  
  
.  


**Трек 1.**  
Рицка: - А-ах… Хотя ехать совсем не хотелось, оказалось, что на горячих источниках хорошо. Соби, тебе тоже нравится?  
*звук плеска воды*  
Рицка: - Ой, ты, непослушный тип! Ха! Ты же меня так защекочешь! *смеется* Снизу не надо, пожалуйста! Прошу, только не хвост! Щекотно! Не... немедленно прекрати, тебе говорю, Соби!  
*смешок*  
Сэймэй: - Рицка, а ты же лжешь.  
Рицка: - Что? Сэймэй... я лгу? Почему?  
Сэймэй: - Неужели ты забыл? Раньше мы часто принимали ванну вместе.  
Рицка: - М.  
Сэймэй: - А ты вырос. *входит в воду и приближается* И тут... и тут.  
Рицка: - Прекрати, Сэймэй! И не щекочи меня!  
Сэймэй: - Нет уж. Не прекращу. Рицка, я же так давно тебя не видел.  
Рицка: - Сэймэй... я…  
Сэймэй: - Соби! Приказ. Щекочи Рицку!  
Соби: - Yes, Master.  
Рицка: - Эй, Соби!  
Соби: - Вот-вот-вот. Вот-вот-вот.  
*нервный смех Рицки*  
Рицка: - Щекотно, Соби! Прекрати! Прекрати! Прекрати! Прекрати, тебе говорю! Приказываю перестать!  
Соби: - Прости, Рицка. Я не могу ослушаться приказа Сэймэя.  
Рицка: - Черт!  
Соби: - Но я… хочу увидеть улыбку на лице Рицки.  
Рицка: - Но не так же! Поэтому щекотать… неправильно меня так щекотать!  
Соби: - Вот-вот-вот. Вот-вот-вот.  
Сэймэй: - Вот так. И больше. Продолжай, Соби. Давай еще сильнее!  
Соби: - Есть.  
Сэймэй: - Х-ха!  
Соби: - Вот-вот-вот. Вот-вот-вот.  
Рицка: - Ой. Прекрати! Прекрати!  
Сэймэй: - Продолжай.  
*смех Рицки*  
Соби: - Вот-вот-вот. Вот-вот-вот.  
Рицка: - Прекрати щекотать! Прекрати!  
*нервный смех Рицки*

**Трек 2.**  
Кацуко: - Итак, тебя щекотали вдвоем на горячих источниках... Ты увидел очень веселый сон.  
Рицка: - Веселый?  
Кацуко: - Неужели тебе там не было весело?  
Рицка: - Ну, как сказать...  
Кацуко: - Эх, как жаль, что меня там не было.  
Рицка: - Что?  
Кацуко: - А, нет-нет, ничего. И дальше?  
Рицка: - М-м... Кацуко-сэнсей, сны же считают отражением желаний человека... верно?  
Кацуко: - Да, такая точка зрения существует. Фрейд полагал, что в сновидениях проявляют себя подлинные желания человека. Анализ с данной позиции показывает, что у тебя глубокий и сложный внутренний мир.  
Рицка: - Там, в горячих источниках... были Сэймэй и Соби. В этом сне было три человека.  
Кацуко: - А это… ну… Рицка-кун, получается, что ты очень хочешь поехать на горячие источники, потому что никогда там не бывал!  
Рицка: - Да? И это всё?  
Кацуко: - Рицка-кун, еще похоже, что у тебя сильный стресс. Тебе пошла бы на пользу поездка на горячие источники с дорогим тебе человеком, чтобы всё увидеть и расслабиться.  
Рицка: - С кем-то, дорогим мне?  
Кацуко: - Да. А! Я могла бы взять отпуск и поехать туда с тобой. Мы сможем добраться на моей машине до побережья, Атами.  
Рицка: - Хм… Правда?  
Кацуко: - Да. Поехали?  
Рицка: - Я хотел бы!  
Кацуко: - Тогда едем.  
Рицка: - Э-э... нет.  
Кацуко: - Что?  
Рицка: - Сэнсей, вам бы это доставило одно беспокойство.  
Кацуко: - Беспокойство?  
Рицка: - А еще... нужно же ехать с теми, кто мне дорог.  
Кацуко: - М... Да… м-да.  
Рицка: - И всё же, поехать с Сэймэем я бы… не захотел.

Ритцу: - Соби-кун, какое заклинание мне применить, чтобы ты позвонил? *нажимает на кнопку вызова и вздыхает*  
Ваканабе: - Вздыхаете, глядя на мобильный?  
Сэм Лидер: - Словно школьник?  
Ритцу: - Кто вы такие?  
Ваканабе: - Ваканабе "Злой дух".  
Сэм Лидер: - My name is Sam Leader.  
Ваканабе: - Наше истинное Имя…  
Ваканабе и Сэм Лидер: - Безволосые!  
Сэм Лидер: - Ты же о нас точно слышал.  
Ритцу: - Нет, не доводилось.  
Сэм Лидер: - Что?! Тогда…  
Ритцу: - Как вы сюда попали?  
Ваканабе: - На электричке от Синдзюку.  
Сэм Лидер: - Экспресс из Токио тут не останавливается. Пришлось тратить время на поездку обычным поездом.  
Ритцу: - Я спрашиваю, как вы попали в школу, а не как до нее доехали. Посторонним лицам сюда вход запрещен.  
Сэм Лидер: - Мы не посторонние. Теперь прошло уже больше десяти лет, но я учился в этой школе. Получал здесь у вас дополнительное образование.  
Ваканабе: - Вы не могли забыть!  
Ритцу: - Забыл.  
Ваканабе и Сэм Лидер: - А!! *падают*  
Ваканабе: - Ну, в общем, у нас есть особые, запретные заклинания. При их применении сила противника становится совершенно бесполезной.  
Сэм Лидер: - А всё при попытках обхода неудачными!  
Ритцу: - Что значить "обхода"? А, вы про контратаки.  
Ваканабе: - Запретные заклинания позволяют нам блокировать и разделять силу противников.  
Сэм Лидер: - И с его помощью мы можем остановить и убить для вас Соби Агацуму.  
Ритцу: - Что? Соби-куна?  
Ваканабе: - Ха-ха-ха. Мы слышали, что вы были им очень недовольны.  
Ритцу: - Нет, я такого не говорил. Мне не нужно поражение Соби. И вам в любом случае не удастся его победить.  
Ваканабе: - Почему?  
Сэм Лидер *смеется*: - Взгляни-ка вот на это!  
Ритцу: - Это что? Лента? Откуда… Соби-кун не носит лент!  
Сэм Лидер: - Ты всё не так понял!  
Ваканабе: - Внизу одна очень красивая девушка пыталась задавать нам вопросы. Пришлось её вырубить.  
Ритцу: - Что? Какая такая красивая девушка?  
Сэм Лидер: - Мы не знаем. Она была красивой, и мы взяли ленты, но не взяли жизни. С Соби будет иначе.  
Ваканабе: - Когда мы с ним встретимся, мы возьмем его голову.  
Сэм Лидер: - Ну, see you again!  
*исчезают*  
Ритцу: - Ой-ой, какие странные люди. Кажется, во всей школе нормален один только я.  
<звук быстрых шагов и распахивающейся двери>  
Нагиса: - Ритцу! Всё плохо!  
Ритцу: - М? А ты кто?  
Нагиса: - Как это кто? Да это же я! Нагиса!  
Ритцу: - А! Нагиса-сэнсей! Ваша прическа слишком растрепана для учителя.  
Нагиса: - Ленты! Меня вырубили какие-то два типа и забрали ленты!  
Ритцу: - Какие? Не эти ли?  
Нагиса: - Да, мои! Мои ленты!  
Ритцу: - Но они сказали, что отобрали у красивой девушки внизу…  
Нагиса: - Так это я и была!  
Ритцу: - О-о.  
Нагиса: - Что? Что за бессмысленный звук?  
Ритцу: - А, нет, ничего. Ну так, что ты будешь делать?  
Нагиса: - Это… это же!..  
Ритцу: - Они сказали, что применили особое заклинание.  
Нагиса: - Это действительно…  
Ритцу: - М? Просто страшно… макияж у тебя на лице как-то странно выглядит.  
Нагиса: - С макияжем у меня всё в порядке!  
Ритцу: - Это было очень странное заклинание, какую же они применили систему?  
Нагиса: - Да какую бы ни применили, всё равно бы тебе ничего не сказала! До скорого!  
Ритцу: - Нагиса-сэнсей?.. Хм. Я знаю Соби, он никогда не проиграет врагу. Тем не менее, десять лет назад я их тренировал. Это нужно сделать! Чрезвычайная ситуация. *набирает номер* А! Соби-кун!  
Соби: - Добрый день, это Агацума Соби. Сейчас я не могу говорить по телефону, вы можете отправить сообщение.  
Ритцу: - Подожди! Соби-кун!

**Трек 3.**  
Соби: - Прости, Рицка. Это был не важный звонок. Что ты сейчас сказал?  
Рицка: - Говорю, что хочется куда-нибудь выехать и хорошо провести время в выходные.  
Соби: - Конечно. Куда едем?  
Рицка: - Хаконе!  
Соби: - Что?  
Рицка: - Хочу в Хаконе!  
Соби: - Почему?  
Рицка: - А почему нет? Или нельзя хотеть поехать в Хаконе?  
Соби: - Этим местом лучше не слишком интересоваться.  
Рицка: - Почему?  
Соби: - Потому что… там может понадобиться медицинская помощь.  
Рицка: - О чем ты? Я впервые о подобном слышу!  
Соби: - Если кратко, то в Хаконе очень опасно.  
Рицка: - Опасно?  
Соби: - Ну… в той местности есть опасные животные, там обитает копьеголовая змея хабу.  
Рицка: - Змея хабу? Хабу же распространена на Окинаве и Амами!  
Соби: - Под воздействием глобального потепления хабу теперь стала появляться и в Хаконе.  
Рицка: - А. Вот как. Я понял.  
Соби: - Действительно понял?  
Рицка: - Я с тобой не поеду. Поедем с Юйко и Яёи-саном втроем.  
Соби: - Что? Как?..

<школьный звонок>  
Ученики: - Пока, пока! Всем пока!  
Юйко: - Хаконе! Поехали-поехали! Едем!  
Рицка: - Ну, тогда завтра в восемь утра, около школьных ворот.  
Юйко: - Да, хорошо! А-ах, жду с нетерпением!  
Яёи: - А!!! Не-е-е, не езди, Юйко-сан!  
Юйко: - Яёи-сан?  
Яёи: - Вы же еще только в начальной школе! И собираетесь ехать в Хаконе в гостиницу, а там горячие источники - онсены, на них ходят все вместе, а дальше!.. Юйко-сан, тебе надо больше о себе заботиться! Аояги-кун - ты, Аояги-кун! Такую поездку можно придумать только для того, что… чтобы у Юйко уш-… ушки упали! Нельзя! Нет, стоит только представить, как там опасно!  
Рицка: - Эм-м… Вообще-то, Яёи-сан, я думал пригласить тебя с нами.  
Яёи: - Что? Ме-ня?  
Рицка: - Ну, всё равно не хочется от идеи отказываться. Юйко, если Яёи-сан не может, всё равно поедем вдвоем?  
Юйко: - Да, конечно.  
Яёи: - Не-не-не-нет! Я не отказывался, Аояги-кун. Как же я могу пропустить поездку в Хаконе? Я же по Хаконе - эксперт! Значит, увидимся завтра в восемь утра?  
Рицка: - Да, правильно.  
Юйко: - М. А Соби-сан с нами поедет?  
Рицка: - Соби? Соби же… Ах, да! *срывается с места* Шинономе-сэнсей?  
Шинономе: - А! Д-да, я тут случайно услышала. Вы в Хаконе собираетесь?  
Рицка: - Да. Сэнсей, хотите поехать с нами?  
Шинономе: - А? Я?  
Рицка: - У нас будет меньше проблем, если с нами поедет взрослый.  
Шинономе: - Ну… а тот человек с вами поедет?  
Рицка: - Тот человек?  
Шинономе: - Ох… Не обращай внимания. Тогда, хоть я и очень занята, с удовольствием поеду!  
Рицка: - Спасибо, сэнсей! Только у меня будет к вам одна просьба.  
Шинономе: - Какая?  
Рицка: - Сэнсей, можем мы поехать на вашей машине?  
Шинономе: - Машине?

**Трек 4.  
**  
<подъезжает машина, открывается дверь>  
Кио: - Со-тян, привет! Что?! Это разве хорошая машина? Слишком она большая!  
Соби: - Да, но ездит хорошо. (1)  
Кио: - Ох уж эти иномарки из-за границы. По сравнению с нашими машинами ездить на такой - полная бессмыслица! Ты уж, пожалуйста, постарайся её не повредить.  
Соби: - Ага, буду вести нежно, словно ласковый любовник.  
Кио: - Ну-ну, Со-тян, ты же любовник жесткий, разве нет?  
Соби: *усмехается* - Это точно не обо мне. Я всегда очень нежный. Ты выдаёшь желаемое за действительное.  
<звук поспешных шагов>  
Нацуо: - Эй, Соби!  
Йоджи: - Куда собрался ехать?  
Соби: - Что? Нацуо и Йоджи… Доброго дня, хотя еще нет восьми утра.  
Нацуо: - Мы тебе вопрос задали.  
Йоджи: - Куда ехать собрался?  
Соби: - Да так… в Хаконе.  
Нацуо и Йоджи: - Что?!  
Кио: - Э-э… что такое? Лица у вас странные стали.  
Нацуо: - Ничего.  
Йоджи: - Это неважно.  
Нацуо: - Соби, ты зачем в Хаконе ехать собираешься? Там же…  
Соби: - Потому что там будет Рицка. Они с Юйко-тян отправляются в окрестности Хаконе, чтобы развлечься.  
Йоджи: - Так всё из-за Рицки.  
Нацуо *смеется*: - А тебя что - не взяли, что ли?  
Йоджи *ржёт*: - Да! Да! Оставили! Оставили!  
Соби: - Вы двое не можете понять, да? Рицка приказал мне остаться. Это испытание моей любви, один из случаев, когда Рицка… Вы вообще слушаете?  
<Нули забираются внутрь>  
Нацуо: - Поторопись, ехать пора.  
Йоджи: - О, тачка прикольная!  
Соби: - Эй, я не разрешал вам садиться и не собираюсь вас брать.  
Йоджи: - Плевать.  
Соби: - Ну вы!..  
Кио: - О, они с нами? Ехать всем вместе будет веселее.  
Соби: - Что? А ты что на пассажирском сиденье делаешь? Кио, ты со мной ехать не собирался.  
Кио: - Передумал, а что? И вообще, я, может, всегда мечтал.  
Соби: - Кио, я хотел вместе с Рицкой…  
Кио: - Может, дальше в пути обсудим? А то Рицка может и уехать.  
Соби *молча заводит двигатель. После паузы*: - Эх. И лица у вас на самом деле странные.  
Зеро *хором*: - Эй, не говори так!

<Юйко подбегает>  
Яёи: - А, Юйко-сан! Доброе утро.  
Юйко *запыхавшись*: - Рицка-кун, привет. И ты, Яёи-сан.  
Рицка: - Доброе.  
Юйко: - Извините, что немного задержалась, мы с мамой готовили обед. Конечно, съедим его все вместе!  
Яёи: - Обед, приготовленный лично Юйко-сан! Так волнующе! Даже если будет невкусно, я всё съем!  
Юйко: - Невкусно не будет! И если ты так говоришь, Яёи-сан, то тебе ничего не достанется!  
Яёи: - А-а, нет, я просто для примера…  
<сигналит машина>  
Рицка: - О, Шинономе-сэнсей.  
<звук столкновения>  
Рицка, Яёи: - А-а!  
Шинономе: - Дети, можем ехать!  
Яёи: - Ваш… автомобиль врезался в школьные ворота.  
Шинономе: - Что? Правда? Д-да почти всё в порядке! Так, поцарапала немного.  
Рицка: - А еще… что-то с фарами не так.  
Яёи: - Какой маленький минивэн, как раз то, что нужно для трёх учеников начальной школы и учителя.  
Шинономе: - А… еще один будет?  
Рицка: - Еще один?  
Шинономе: - Ну, Рицка-кун, твой друг?  
Рицка: - Яёи-сан ведь уже здесь.  
Шинономе: - А, вот как. Тогда все тут?  
Рицка, Яёи, Юйко: - Да!  
*Шинономе вздыхает*  
Яёи: - Сэнсей, что-то случилось?  
Шинономе: - Я думала, что Агацума-сан тоже отправится с нами…  
Юйко: - Скорей! Поехали!  
Шинономе: - Ну, забирайтесь.  
Яёи: - А, Аояги-кун! Может, тебе лучше будет сесть спереди? Там лучше видно, сможешь фотографировать, что захочешь.  
Рицка: - Да? Всех устраивает?  
Яёи: - Да, конечно-конечно. А мы с Юйко-сан тогда сзади вместе сядем!  
Юйко: - Ага…  
<открываются двери>  
Шинономе: - Всем пристегнуть ремни!  
Рицка, Яёи, Юйко: - Да!  
Яёи: - Ха-ха-ха. Прекрасный ход! Теперь я поеду рядом с Юйко-сан до самого Хаконе. Ха-ха-ха!  
Шинономе *пытаясь сладить с управлением бортового компьютера*: - Эх… доехать до Хаконе… *нажимает не туда, играет громкая музыка* А!! Что это?  
Яёи: - Ах-ха, сэнсей, сначала вам нужно выйти из режима "радио". Вон, вон та кнопка нужна!  
Шинономе: - А? Эта?  
Яёи: - Дальше надо нажать на кнопку проверки, чтобы выйти в меню навигатора (2).  
Шинономе: - Э-э-э… на какую?  
Юйко: - Сэнсей, вы что - никогда не пользовались?  
Шинономе: - А? Э... Извини, Яёи-кун, пересядь, пожалуйста, на переднее сиденье, поможешь мне определить маршрут.  
Яёи: - Что?!  
Рицка: - Юйко, надо пересесть. Яёи-сан знает, что делать.  
Юйко: - Да, похоже на то. Рицка-кун, а ты не умеешь?  
Рицка: - Нет, я не уверен.  
Шинономе: - Аояги-кун, ты не пересядешь назад?  
Рицка: - Угу.  
*Яёи разочарованно стонет*  
Рицка: - Ну, Яёи-сан, меняемся? Выбора нет, я поеду рядом с Юйко.  
Яёи: - Ах вот как!

Нацуо: - Ага! Вон Рицка и компания.  
Йоджи *открывая окно*: - Эй, Рицка!  
Соби: - Ведите себя тихо.  
Кио: - Что такого-то? Раз мы всё равно едем с Рицкой!  
Соби: - Рицка сказал: "Соби не едет". Я не могу нарушить приказ.  
Нацуо: - С таким приказом надо было дома сидеть.  
Соби: - Но он не сказал мне "не выходить на улицу".  
Йожди: - А! Машина с Рицкой и компанией проехала.  
Соби: - Тогда едем следом.

**Трек 5.  
**  
Сэм Лидер *смеется*: - Ты не уйдешь, Соби Агацума. <металлический бряк> What? Что это был за звук? Чёрт! С этой машиной точно всё в порядке?  
Ваканабе: - Да, да, да, *смеется* точно. Это всё не важно. Машина едет настолько хорошо, насколько возможно. Кроме того, у меня прекрасные навыки вождения. И я уже так хочу применить наши заклинания, даже не терпится. Ищу, ищу… во-… восемьдесят один?  
Сэм Лидер: - Ха-ха-ха! Чёрт побери, ты слишком нетерпелив!  
Ваканабе: - Понял.  
Сэм Лидер: - Будем ждать, пока Соби и его малолетка-Жертва не останутся вдвоем. На всякий случай.  
Ваканабе: - О'к, босс!

Кацуко: - Рицка-кун, ты едешь в Хаконе по моему указанию. Знаю, что не имею права вмешиваться, но не могу иначе! Ты же можешь и в аварию попасть. Ах, если бы я тебя везла!

Яёи: - Сэнсей, скоро будет въезд на шоссе.  
Шинономе: - Что? Шоссе?! Нужно будет ехать по шоссе?  
Яёи: - Ну, у следующего перекрестка будет въезд на скоростную дорогу. В такой прекрасный день мы, конечно, сможем увидеть в окна гору Фудзи.  
Юйко: - Ах! Это очень весело, Рицка-кун!  
Рицка: - Ага!  
Шинономе: - Как же быть? Я же никогда не ездила по шоссе. Не хочется случайно убить в аварии учеников.  
Яёи: - Сэнсей, опасность! Мы выехали на встречную полосу! А-а!.. Страшно!  
<уклоняются от грузовика>  
Шинономе: - А?  
<минивэн заносит, в машине раздается общий крик>  
Яёи: - Эй, Аояги-кун! Ты там, сзади, Юйко-сан не лапай!  
Рицка: - Да не трогаю я её! Меня при повороте к Юйко прислонило!  
Шинономе: - Простите, я просто немного задумалась.  
Рицка: - Сэнсей, вы в порядке? Вы точно сможете проехать по шоссе?  
Шинономе: - В… в порядке! Если что, и я тоже умру!  
Рицка: - А?..  
<Навигатор: - Через семьсот метров с правой стороны будет въезд на скоростную магистраль>.  
Шинономе: - Вперёд!  
<звук ускорения и общий крик ужаса>  
Яёи: - Сэнсей, это еще не скоростное шоссе!  
Шинономе: - Мой отец говорил, что так правильно: "при въезде на скоростную магистраль резко прибавь газ!"

Нацуо: - О! Круто! Круто!  
Йоджи: - Поехали! Давай, прибавь еще газа!  
Кио: - Со-тян, мне кажется, что сто восемьдесят километров в час даже для скоростного шоссе многовато! (3)  
Соби: - Я просто следую за Рицкой.  
Кио: - У них обычный минивэн, кто же знал, что он сумеет так разогнаться!  
Нацуо: - Соби, машина с Рицкой удаляется!  
Йоджи: - Надо ехать быстрее!  
Соби: - Выбора нет. Придется ехать на максимуме.  
<звук ускорения>

Кацуко: - Что это… неужели мне бросают вызов? На такой скорости нельзя возить детей! Необходимо догнать их!  
<звук ускорения>

Сэм Лидер: - Вот чёрт! Кажется, мы остались далеко позади.  
Ваканабе: - Гм!  
Сэм Лидер: - Ох уж этот Соби Агацума, и тут наступил на больное место!  
Ваканабе: - Может… _использовать_?  
Сэм Лидер: - Что? Что именно?  
Ваканабе: - И мы снова их догоним. Вперёд!  
<пуск форсажа>  
Ваканабе: - Изо всех сил!  
Сэм Лидер и Ваканабе: - Погнали!

Кацуко: - Ч-то это?..  
<звук нагоняющей машины>  
Кацуко: - А-а-а!

Соби: - М?  
Кио: - Что там такое?  
<визг тормозов, экстренное торможение и разворот>  
Кио, Нацуо и Йоджи: - А-а!!!  
<машина останавливается>  
Нацуо: - Соби! Что за отстой!  
Йоджи: - Как же ты водишь!

<автомобиль теряет управление>  
Ваканабе: - Не могу! Руль не слушается!  
Сэм Лидер: - И… и тормоза отказали!  
Ваканабе: - Надо было их отремонтировать…  
Сэм Лидер: - Мы сейчас на мелкие кусочки разлетимся, и всё из-за проблем с тормозами?!  
<звук столкновения>

Юйко: - А!! Страшно как! Я позади аварию увидела.  
Рицка: - И правда… сильный дым идет!  
Яёи: - Сэнсей, может, вы уже немного сбросите скорость?  
Шинономе: - Нет! На шоссе положено ехать на большой скорости!  
Яёи: - Но не на такой же!  
Рицка: - Сэнсей, скажите честно, у вас водительские права есть?  
Шинономе: - Конечно, есть! Я их в восемнадцать лет получила и ни в одну аварию не попала!  
Юйко: - А сколько лет вы водите машину?  
Шинономе: - Ну… после получения прав это мой первый автомобиль… и сегодня я впервые за рулём.  
Все: - Что?!!  
Шинономе: - Поэтому мне страшно! Я думала, Агацума-сан сегодня будет, и он поведет от школы, а до неё-то я доехать смогу! И я храбро села за руль, а Агацума-сан почему-то не приехал! Конечно, он… похоже, он и вправду меня ненави-и-и-дит! О-о!.. Ой, ой, ой!..  
Юйко: - Сэнсей, не плачьте!  
Яёи: - Не останавливайтесь! И не бросайте руль!!  
<общий крик>

**Трек 6.**  
<стук в дверь>  
Ритцу: - А? Кто там?  
Мидори: - Это Недышащие, Мидори и Ай.  
Ритцу: - А, проходите.  
Ай: - Сэнсей, вот и мы.  
Мидори: - Вызывали?  
Ритцу: - Да, прошу взглянуть на монитор.  
Ай и Мидори: - Да!  
Мидори: - А! Это же…  
Ай: - Фотографии Агацумы Соби, много очень старых фотографий.  
Мидори: - Кажется, это постоянная заставка у Ритцу-сэнсея.  
Ритцу: - Хм? О, это не то. Внимательно посмотрите на эту схему местности.  
Ай: - Это… в Хаконе?  
Ритцу: - Только что в этом месте Соби-кун воспользовался кредитной картой.  
Мидори: - Соби?!  
Ай: - В Хаконе…он бы никогда!  
Ритцу: - Нет, это точно был он. Заплатил кредитной картой за визит на горячие источники.  
Мидори: - И что - он просто поехал в онсен?  
Ай: - Ага, отдохнуть!  
Мидори: - Но, сэнсей, вы что, всё время следите за кредиткой Соби?  
Ритцу: - Конечно! А, ну… не твоё это дело. Важнее то, что Соби выслеживает пара по имени Безволосые.  
Мидори: - Безволосые?  
Ритцу: - Правильно.  
Ай: - Нам нужно их разбить!  
Ритцу: - Успокойся! Вероятно, это очень опасная пара. Вам необходимо лишь следить.  
Ай: - Следить за ними?  
Мидори: - Я всё понял! Ай, пошли.  
Ай: - Но…  
Мидори: - Просим извинить!  
*Недышащие выходят в коридор*  
Ай: - Погоди, Мидори! Если мы будем только следить, этого будет мало!  
Мидори: - Ай, у нас недостаточно информации для битвы. Сделать, как говорит Ритцу-сэнсей, гораздо менее опасно.  
Ай: - Но тогда… если они следят за Соби, то и Рицка в опасности, верно?  
Мидори: - Это же…  
Ай: - Мне всё равно, что будет с Соби. Но Рицка мне не безразличен!  
Мидори: - Это еще почему? Раньше тебя Рицка не волновал, в чём дело?  
Ай: - Ни в чем. Не волнуйся, пожалуйста. И вообще, Мидори, ты меня что, ревнуешь?  
Мидори: - К-конечно, нет!  
Ай: - Хм. А лицо покраснело.  
Мидори: - Ай!  
<звук открывающейся двери>  
Ритцу: - Вы двое.  
Ай и Мидори: - Да!  
Ритцу: - Извините, что прерываю, еще один момент - и можете идти. Вот, держите.  
Мидори: - Сотовый телефон?  
Ритцу: - Да, по нему будете мне отчитываться.  
Ай и Мидори: - Да!  
Ритцу: - И, если Соби будет купаться, сфотографируйте для меня.  
Мидори: - Сфотографировать?  
Ритцу: - Ну, он так к этому относится…  
Ай: - Что? О чём вы?  
Ритцу: - Недышащие! Быстро за работу!  
Ай и Мидори: - Да! *убегают*  
Ритцу: - О, Соби-кун, это неважно, куда ты пойдешь. Ты никогда не сможешь уйти из моих рук. *смеется*

**Трек 7.**  
<Плеск воды>  
Кио: - Эй, Со-тян, ты почему весь дрожишь?  
Соби: - Не знаю, меня что-то знобит.  
Кио: - Может, тогда лучше заберешься в онсен?  
Соби: - Недавно с нами произошло несколько захватывающих событий.  
Йоджи: - Ой, точно! Мы все чуть не умерли!  
Нацуо: - Ты очень плохо водишь!  
Соби: - Не понимаете, да? Мы выбрались без проблем как раз благодаря моим высоким навыкам.  
Йоджи: - Ну... пусть и так!  
<плещутся>  
Нацуо и Йоджи: - Вот так! Да! Ха-ха! Снова-снова-снова!  
Кио: - Эй, вы, мелкие, не шумите в онсене!  
Соби: - Кио! Будь добр, покажи им, что значит приличное поведение.  
Кио: - Ага!  
<звуки шлепков>  
Нацуо и Йоджи: - Прекрати! Успокойся!  
Нацуо: - Ты, прекрати немедленно!  
Йоджи: - Ха-ха-ха! Не трогай его!  
Нацуо: - Отпусти!  
Соби: - Вам двоим сейчас так весело?  
Кио: - Онсен - место для того, чтоб тихо греться!  
Йоджи: - Мы не можем ощутить, теплее стало или холоднее, а просто сидеть - скучно!  
Нацуо: - Давай пойдем туда, где в воде можно играть! Там, вроде бы, есть водная горка!  
Кио: - Кататься с водной горки? Да вы совсем еще дети.  
Йоджи: - Заткнись! Мы уже не дети!  
Нацуо: - Рицка и все остальные примерно одного возраста с нами, они должны там играть.  
Соби: - Да?  
Йоджи: - Ага-ага, ученикам начальной школы тоже совсем неинтересно спокойно сидеть под открытым небом!  
Соби: - Ну, если так, то я пойду взгляну.  
Кио: - Эй! Оставайся здесь! Хаконе большой район. Может, Рицки вообще нет поблизости!  
Соби: - Нет. Я уверен, что он рядом. Я чувствую присутствие Рицки всем телом.

<оживленные голоса и смех>  
Рицка: - У-у…  
Яёи: - Что? Аояги-кун, ты дрожишь? Если ты боишься съехать с горки, можем пойти на другой аттракцион.  
Рицка: - Я не боюсь! Кажется, что-то не то съел.  
Юйко: - Ой, может, я внизу подожду?  
Рицка: - Что с тобой? Юйко, ты же хотела ехать!  
Юйко: - Да, но теперь видно насколько тут высоко! Так круто!  
Яёи: - Всё в порядке! Вы решайтесь, а я следом за вами.  
Юйко: - Странно ты рассуждаешь! Получается, что один, без нас, ты скатываться с горки не будешь.  
Яёи: - В общем, так и есть. …Ах, как у Юйко-сан вздрагивает гру-- грудь! Раньше я думал, что онсены разделены на мужские и женские, и даже купаться вместе нельзя, только вход общий! А еще Юйко-сан надела бикини! Она такая красивая… высокая и в розовом купальнике! Почему она его выбрала, неужели специально, чтобы у меня... Ах… Надеюсь, Аояги Рицка ничего не заметит…  
Рицка: - Яёи-сан, о чём ты говоришь?  
Яёи: - А! Нет-нет, я ничего не говорил. Просто размышляю, безопасна ли эта горка.  
Рицка: - Да? Яёи-сан, ты же не боишься с неё скатываться?  
Яёи: - Конечно, нет!  
Рицка: - Ну, тогда вперед, будешь первым.  
Яёи: - А? Э, я…  
Рицка: - Юйко-сан, Яёи-сан покажет нам, как ехать!  
Юйко: - Ах! Яёи-сан очень храбрый!  
Яёи: - Да! Предоставьте мне! Готов! Яёи - пошё-еееел! *голос затихает* Юйко-сан, я на всё готов ради любви к тебе!  
Юйко: - А-а! И вправду страшно!  
Рицка: - Скользить вниз должно быть весело!  
Юйко: - Ну... тогда теперь, Рицка-кун, езжай ты!  
Рицка: - Нет уж, сначала Юйко-сан.  
Юйко: - Что?..  
Рицка: - Если ты останешься одна, то точно не поедешь.  
Юйко: - Может, ты и прав…  
Рицка: - Не может, а точно. Так, Юйко, закрой глаза.  
Юйко: - Зачем?  
Рицка: - Давай.  
Юйко: - Угу.  
Рицка: - Да, вот так хорошо. Ну, поехала! *толкает*  
Юйко: - А-а!! Страшно как, Рицка-кун! *голос затихает*  
Рицка: - Ну вот, теперь можно и мне. *прыгает* О-о-о!.. *всплывает* …Что происходит?

Юйко: - А-ха-ха! Было очень весело! Это та-ак интересно, правда, Яёи-сан?  
Яёи: - У... угу.  
Юйко: - Что случилось?  
Яёи: - Ну, Аояги-кун должен был ехать следом, но я его не вижу.  
Юйко: - Что? Он, конечно, не мог утонуть! Рицка-кун! Где ты, Рицка-кун!!  
Яёи: - Да, а еще же Аояги-кун ждал возможности остаться наедине с Юйко-сан… Ах, что же там было! Эй, Юйко-сан!  
Юйко: - Ах! Где-то здесь должна быть Шинономе-сэнсей, надо её найти!  
Яёи *бежит следом*: - Эх, ну Юйко-сан!  
Юйко: - Сэнсей! Это ужасно! Мы нигде не можем найти Рицку!  
Шинономе *отрешенно*: - Рицка-кун? Аояги-кун вместе с… сейчас… этот человек…  
Юйко: - Этот человек?  
Шинономе: - Тихонько увёл его. Вон туда…  
Яёи: - Аояги-кун пошёл туда?  
Шинономе: - А, не знаю! Сейчас что-то мне померещилось. Будто Агацума-сан так внезапно появился… тот человек… всё так неожиданно. А-ах, что же делать? Надо будет сходить показаться врачу, не знаю, в порядке ли я.

**Трек 8.**  
Кацуко *вздыхает*: _\- Приехала врач,  
Чтоб под горой Хаконе  
Всем страждущим нести  
Исцеления лучи..._  
Эх, что за дела...  
_След Рицки вновь потерян:  
Авария авто._ (4)  
Ну, что сделано, то сделано. А, точно! Принесу шоколадную пену для ванны!

Рицка: - М! М-м-м!  
Соби *спуская Рицку с рук*: - Здесь в купальнях никого нет. Есть традиционные японские о-фуру и открытые бассейны. Рицка, куда пойдём?  
Рицка *получив возможность говорить*: - Хм! Никуда мы не пойдём! Соби, ты внезапно возникаешь и думаешь, что можешь творить что угодно! Вот так похищать - ненормально! *залезает в воду*  
Соби *невозмутимо*: - Рицка, ты выбрал японскую ванну? Несколько неожиданно.  
Рицка: - Чёрт, ты вообще слышишь, что я говорю?!  
Соби: - Хм. Правильный выбор. Вода из местных источников очень полезна для кожи.  
Рицка: - Соби! Чёрт возьми, ты меня разозлить хочешь?  
Соби: - А ты сердишься?  
Рицка: - Конечно да!  
Соби *вздыхает*: - Прости, Рицка. Честно, прости. Просто… Всё потому, что мне очень хотелось принять ванну вдвоём. Рицкины ушки… с плавным изгибом, теплые и мягкие.  
Рицка *смущенно*: - Это онсен! А ты тут о таких вещах говоришь…  
Соби: - Именно. Если хочешь, можешь меня наказать.  
Рицка *еще тише*: - Почему ты такой упрямый?  
Соби: - Ну, тогда пойдем к горячим источникам. Знаешь, купание в онсене не предполагает плавок.  
Рицка: - Годится.  
Соби: - М-м. Раз ты так говоришь, плавки всё больше и больше хочется снять.  
Рицка: - Э-э… Соби, остановись! Вдруг женщины войдут! Ничего себе… Эй, прекрати меня ловить!

Сэм Лидер: - О. Есть там кто-нибудь?  
Ваканабе: - Есть! Агацума Соби и пацан, его Жертва.  
Сэм Лидер: - Прекрасно. Избавимся от них.  
Ай: - Стойте!  
Ваканабе: - Хм?  
*Недышащие подбегают*  
Мидори: - Ваше имя - Безволосые?  
Сэм Лидер: - Ну и что? Вы кто?  
Ай: - Наше Имя --  
Ай и Мидори: - …Недышащие.  
Мидори: - Зачем вам Соби и Рицка?  
Ваканабе: - З-затем чтобы н-найти, да! И сделать очень круто! Н-найти... в-в-восемьдесят один, да!  
Мидори: - Что это с ним?  
Ай: - Что бы вы ни задумали - мы вам не позволим!  
Мидори: - Ай, постой! Мы должны просто…  
Ай: - Стартую! Загрузка боевой Системы!  
Мидори: - Черт, ты решилась!  
Ваканабе: - Что делать, Сэм?  
Сэм Лидер: - Ну... прежде чем атаковать Соби, можно посмотреть, насколько хорошо сработает на этих.  
Ваканабе: - К-к-к... как скажешь. Загрузка боевой Системы!

**Трек 9.  
**  
Рицка: - Ой, Соби, что-то происходит!  
Соби: - Да. Рядом идёт боевой поединок.  
Рицка: - Кого с кем?  
Соби: - Я чувствую... Хм, схватка между Недыщащими и какой-то парой.  
Рицка: - Вот же! *вылезает из воды*  
Соби: - Рицка, что ты делаешь?  
Рицка: - А ты - ничего не собираешься?  
Соби: - К нам это точно не относится. Мы расслабляемся в онсене, незачем вмешиваться.  
Рицка: - Это же!..  
<тяжелые шаги>  
Ваканабе: - Агацума Соби, тебе подарочек.  
<звук падающих тел>  
Рицка: - Ох!  
*Ай и Мидори стонут*  
Рицка: - Мидори, Ай! Вы в порядке?  
Сэм Лидер: - Вы двое можете спасти их жизни, если вам не всё равно.  
Соби: - Кто вы?  
Ваканабе: - Пришли от учителя вашей школы.  
Сэм Лидер: - Ритцу Минами дал позволение вас атаковать. И повергнуть.  
Ваканабе: - В битве.  
Йоджи: - Стойте! Стойте!  
Нацуо: - Эта битва - наше сражение!  
Рицка: - Это же… Нацуо и Йоджи!  
Соби: - Это не ваше дело.  
Нацуо: - Вот и нет!  
Йоджи: - Надо же нам победить в сражении в онсене!  
Нацуо: - Оставьте их нам, мы уж разберемся!  
Ваканабе: - Что?!  
Рицка: - Вы двое, не вмешивайтесь.  
Нацуо: - Рицка?!  
Йоджи: - Ну зачем ты так!  
Рицка: - Потому что это дело моё и Соби! Они... они что-то сделали с Ай и Мидори, и мы не можем их бросить!  
Соби: - Рицка, тогда начнем?  
Рицка: - Да. Начинаем.  
Соби: - Итак, вызываю вас на битву заклинаний. _Загрузка боевой Системы!_  
Безволосые: _\- Наше Имя - Безволосые. Язык запретных слов!_  
Сэм Лидер: - Жертва - Сэм Лидер!  
Ваканабе: - Боец - Злой дух.  
Сэм Лидер: _\- Сам лидер._ (5)  
Ваканабе: _\- Злыдень._  
Сэм Лидер: _\- Свежо как._  
Ваканабе: _\- Злостно._  
Соби: - Что? Снежная... злость?  
Ваканабе: _\- Загрузка боевой Системы!_  
Соби: - Чем вы пользуетесь?  
Сэм Лидер: - Это пока только базовый уровень. Ты же знаешь английский, а?  
Ваканабе: - Да.  
Рицка: - А! Холодно как, Соби! От воды онсена идёт такой холод!  
Соби: - Чёрт. Впервые вижу подобную технику.  
Сэм Лидер: - Ха-ха-ха. Тогда продолжаем. _Christmas!_  
Ваканабе: - _Закрестим вас!_  
Рицка: - А-а!  
Соби: - Рицка! Хотя очень холодно, продержись! Я смогу это отбить.  
Сэм Лидер: - Сказал _"побить"_?  
Ваканабе: - _А было бы точней "прибить". Его. Прибить его как му-ху-ху!_  
Рицка: - Я здесь, Соби! У них все удары каждый раз разные!  
Сэм Лидер *смеется*: - А вы двое плюете на правила?  
Ваканабе: _\- Школьные правила игнорируют, дорожные тоже, это уже на проигрыш похоже!_  
*Рицку бьет озноб*  
Соби: - "Правила" и "тоже" - странная рифма.  
Рицка: - Не вижу смешного!  
Нацуо: - Плохо дело. Непонятно, чем он атакует Соби. Ну и рифмовки у дяди.  
Йоджи: - Хотя я холода и не чувствую, всё равно хорошо, что сейчас не мы участвуем в битве.  
Сэм Лидер: - Ну как? Ритцу Минами учил меня пониманию заклинаний! Наши заклинания сильнее всех!  
Ваканабе: - Сильнее всех, сильнее тысяч, обрыв сильнейший!  
Соби: - Если Ритцу-сэнсей... тогда я об этом слышал.

Ритцу: - Соби-кун, сегодня я расскажу тебе вне программы. Я научу тебя запретным заклинаниям.  
Соби: - Запретные... заклинания?  
Ритцу: - Да. Сила такого заклинания в использовании особых повторов речи. Если в речи есть повтор - идёт усиление. Усиление усиления усилением.  
Соби: - Д-да?  
Ритцу: - Кажется сложным? На самом деле очень просто. Заклинание, основанное на использовании повторов и анадиплосиса, трудно отразить и опасно применять. Школьникам этого не преподают, но есть исключения.  
Соби: - Исключения?  
Ритцу: - Да, ты - исключение.  
Соби: - Но, учитель, запретные заклинания, конечно...  
Ритцу: - Стыковка слов.  
Соби: - Правда?  
Ритцу: - Что-то выглядишь удивленным.  
Соби: - Ох, нет.  
Ритцу: - В конце японской танка можно вставить английское слово. Или начать следующее заклинание от окончания предыдущего, сделав стыковку. Или использовать созвучия другого языка от "пикника" до "метода".  
Соби: - П-понял.  
<удар кнутом>  
Ритцу: - Ну, Соби-кун. Придумай стыковку на "невежество".  
Соби: - Стыковка? Невежество... Невежество... "Досадна как невежливость сэнсея".  
Ритцу: - Невежливость. Высмеять учителя - всё, на что тебя хватило?  
Соби: - Н-нет, сэнсей, это каламбур.  
Ритцу: - Такие шутки! Недопустимы!  
<удар кнутом>  
*Соби болезненно вскрикивает*

Соби: - Ритцу-сэнсей, в тот день вы научили меня силе слова. Если б можно было забыть тот день... но я до сих пор храню в памяти каждую деталь.  
Сэм Лидер: - Что-то повторяешь-повторяешь. _Всё бормочешь и бормочешь, на тот свет..._  
Ваканабе: - _Видать ты хочешь!_  
Соби *смеется*: - Чего я хочу... _делаю что хочу!_  
Ваканабе и Сэм: - Что?  
Ваканабе: - Это... Атака?  
Сэм Лидер: - Как? Как же так! Он использует те же принципы, что и мы!  
Ваканабе: - Он повторяет!  
Соби: _\- На голове колпак, под колпаком бардак. Слетит колпак - лишь сильней бардак._  
*с Безволосых слетают парики*  
Ваканабе и Сэм: - А!!!  
Сэм Лидер: - My hair got far away!  
Йоджи: - О! У дяди улетела прическа!  
Нацуо: - Парики! Они что - скинхеды оба?  
Йоджи: - Ты их Имя помнишь по слогам? Без-во-ло-сы-е.  
Нацуо: - "Без волос"… Понятно.  
Сэм Лидер: - Эй-эй-эй! Так нельзя! Тут каламбурим только мы. _Когти--_  
Соби: - _Когти маленьких котят сейчас всех мышек закогтят! Мяу!_  
<Безволосых сковывает льдом>  
Сэм Лидер: - А-а! Это... это не смешно!  
Ваканабе: - Сэм… Холодно!  
Соби: _\- Еще! Дыханье холодеет и тел не согревает гнев!_  
Ваканабе и Сэм: - А-а!!!  
Соби *увлекаясь*: _\- В конце легко упасть и больно падать. Как в Индии в Нью-Дели нет тепла, индусы мерзнут и найти его не могут, промерзнете и вы!_  
Сэм Лидер: - А!!!  
Йоджи: - О, смотри, мужиков полностью льдом сковало!  
Нацуо: - Полные оковы!  
Соби *смеется*: - Остался завершающий удар!  
Рицка: - Соби, хватит!  
Соби: - Рицка, тогда эти люди снова, снова и снова будут приходить!  
Рицка: - Заткнись! Ничего не хочу слышать! Оглянись! Мы в онсене, а с ними покончено! *чихает*  
Соби: - О…  
Мидори: - Вот так, Соби.  
Йоджи: - Есть и другие дела.  
Соби *будто проснувшись*: - Рицка, идём в бассейн под открытым небом?  
Рицка: - Не пойду!  
Соби: - Что?  
Рицка: - И не трогай меня!  
Соби: - Вот как?  
Рицка: - Я остаток времени проведу с Юйко и Яёи. Всё, пока! *поспешно убегает*  
Соби: - Рицка, постой!

<звук смс>  
Мидори: - А. Сообщение от Ритцу-сэнсея. "Не забудьте отчитаться"?  
Ай: - Угу, отчет. Он же говорил сделать фотографии.  
Нацуо: - Фо-ото?  
Йоджи: - Снять вас? Дайте мобильный сюда.  
Мидори: - А!  
Ай: - Это… Нет, не снимай!  
Йоджи: - Вперёд! Сейчас будет кадр вас с лысыми дядями.  
Нацуо: - Ух, Йоджи, ну ты и придумал!  
Йоджи: - Раз - снимаю!  
<щелчок фотокамеры>

**Трек 10.**  
Кио: - Эх, Со-тян куда-то провалился… но я здесь встретил доктора Кацуко! Вот уж настолько странная случайность!  
Кацуко: - Ну, не думаю, что это простая случайность.  
Кио: - Да? Кстати, эта шоколадная пена такая липкая! Сэнсей, вы ею тоже в первый раз пользуетесь?  
Кацуко: - А вот и нет!  
Кио: - М?  
Кацуко: - Я часто ею пользовалась, когда была студенткой.  
Кио: - То есть... лет двадцать назад, да?  
Кацуко: - Всего год назад! Только год!  
Кио: - Д-да!  
Кацуко: - В день Святого Валентина принять вдвоем ванну с шоколадной пеной… Ох, это было бы прекрасно.  
Кио: - Э... Ну, может, найдётся у вас близкий друг, который так и сделает.  
Кацуко: - Он сказал, что я ему не дорога. Интересно, почему, а?  
Кио: - Кто знает.  
Кацуко: - Может, Рицка захочет сделать это? Нужно будет попробовать в следующем году! *смеется*

Шинономе: - Ну, вот и Аояги-кун нашелся. Теперь пора возвращаться.  
Рицка: - Только, сэнсей...  
Яёи: - Может, нам лучше поездом?  
Юйко: - Да! Я так хочу на поезде прокатиться!  
Шинономе: - Ни за что! Детям опасно ездить поездом без взрослых!  
Яёи: - А в машине сэнсея еще опасней.  
Шинономе: - "Сэнсей"?.. Мне было так тяжело ехать сюда, но теперь уверенность при мне! Садитесь все в машину, назад мы вернемся еще быстрее!  
*Рицка, Юйко и Яёи кричат*

***  
Соби: - Рицка, куда угодно за тобой пойду. Если Рицка поедет в другую страну, поеду за тобой. Будешь в Китае - поеду в Китай. Куда бы ты ни пошёл, я следом… *усмехается* Привязалось. …Ничего не зная, иду следом. След в след, как самурай. Хм, не остановиться!

***  
<звук смс>  
Ритцу: - О! Вот, наконец, и фотография! …Что?!

**Комментарий переводчика:**

(1) - предположительно Соби арендовал джип производства США.

(2) - все новые японские авто оснащены встроенным в приборную панель заводским бортовым компьютером с функциями радио и навигатора (а так же выведением изображения с камеры заднего вида при парковке). Без навигатора не ездят даже по знакомому маршруту.

(3) - ограничение скорости по скоростным шоссе Японии - 110 км/ч.

(4) - Кацуко сочиняет стихи (танка и хайку). Обе попытки заканчиваются неудачно.

(5) - заклинания Безволосых основаны на игре слов, которую, однако, лишь частично удалось отобразить в русском переводе. Заклинания используют повторы и созвучия, в том числе японские, дающие двойные значения произносимых слов при одинаковом звучании.

_endless_

  
__

_02.05.2013_

  



End file.
